Thomas/Banjo-Kazooie (Thomas and Tillie) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Banjo - (Thomas and Banjo are both the main stars of the show) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kazooie - (Tillie and Kazooie are both girlfriends to Thomas and Banjo) *Rosie as Tooty - (Rosie and Tooty are both have five letters in one name and have an "O" on their names) *Percy as Bottles - (Percy and Bottles are both small and have an "E" on their names) *Lady as Mrs. Bottles - (Lady would be Mrs. Bottles if Percy has a crush on her) *Skarloey as Speccy - (Skarloey and Speccy are both start with an "S" and end with "Y") *Caroline as Goggles - (Caroline and Goggles are both wear glasses) *Wallace (from Thomas1Edward2Henry3) as Drill Sergeant Jamjars - (Wallace and Drill Sergeant Jamjars are both wear green and brothers to Percy and Bottles) *James as Mumbo Jumbo - (James and Mumbo Jumbo are both vain) *Elizabeth as Gruntilda Winkybunion - (Elizabeth and Gruntilda Winkybunion are both old and stubborn) *Spencer as Klungo - (Spencer and Klungo are both mean but later turned good) *Emily as Humba Wumba - (Emily and Humba Wumba are both have an "M" on their names) *Troublesome Trucks as Jinjo, MInjo, Mutie-Snippet, Yellow Flibbits, and The Zubbas *Molly as Brentilda Winkybunion - (Molly and Brentilda Winkybunion are both wonderful) *Murdoch as King Jingaling *Salty as Captain Blubber - (Salty and Captain Blubber are both connected to bodies of water) *D261 as Captain Blackeye - (D261 and Captain Blackeye are both evil) *BoCo as Boggy - (BoCo and Boggy are both have names starting with the letter "Bo") *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pikelet *Edward as Mr. Fit - (Edward and Mr. Fit are both smart and clever) *Duck as Jolly Roger - (Duck and Jolly Roger are both wear green and western) *Oliver as Tiptup Sr. - (Oliver and Tiptup Sr. are both wear green and western) *Toad as Tiptup Jr. *Toby as Gobi - (Toby and Gobi are both have four letters in one name and have an "ob" on their names) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sabreman - (Jebediah and Sabreman are both old) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Trophy Thomas - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Banjo and Trophy Thomas are) *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lord of Games *Flora as Honey B. - (Flora and Honey B. are both wear yellow) *Harold as Cheato - (Harold and Cheato are both fly in the air) *Bill and Ben as Loggo and Dingpot - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Loggo and Dingpot are) *Donald and Douglas as Salty Joe and Big Al - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Salty Joe and Big Al are) *Diesel 10 as Conga - (Diesel 10 and Conga are both big, evil, strong, scary, and mean) *Hector as Terry - (Hector and Terry are both have the letter 'e' in the middle) *Diesel as Mingy Jongo - (Diesel and Mingy Jongo are both devious) *Arry and Bert as Chilly Billi and Chilly Willy - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Chilly Billi and Chilly Willy are) *Smudger as Ssslumber - (Smudger and Ssslumber are both wear green, evil, and named begins with the letter 'S') *Bulgy as Boss Boom Box - (Bulgy and Boss Boom Box are both evil and named begins with the letter 'B') *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Mr. Patch - (Cerberus and Mr. Patch are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Banjo) *Grampus (from TUGS) as Roysten - (Grampus and Roysten are both travel in sea) *Colin as Juju *Annie and Clarabel as Blobbelda and Mingella Winkybunion - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Blobbelda and Mingella Winkybunion are) *George as Lord Woo Fak Fak - (George and Lord Woo Fak Fak are both wear green and evil) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Banjo Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Kazooie Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Tooty ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Bottles ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Mrs. Bottles Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Speccy MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Goggles Wallace (Tank Engine).png|Wallace as Drill Sergeant Jamjars (Credit Goes To Thomas1Edward2Henry3) TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Mumbo Jumbo Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Gruntilda Winkybunion Spencer.png|Spencer as Klungo Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Humba Wumba TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Jinjo, MInjo, Mutie-Snippet, Yellow Flibbits, and The Zubbas Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Brentilda Winkybunion Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as King Jingaling Salty.jpg|Salty as Captain Blubber MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Captain Blackeye TheDiseasel44.png|BoCo as Boggy 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as Pikelet EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Mr. Fit TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Jolly Roger Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Tiptup Sr. Escape62.png|Toad as Tiptup Jr. Mavis43.png|Toby as Gobi Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Sabreman Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Trophy Thomas Captain-star-tugs-7.02.jpg|Captain Star as Lord of Games Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Honey B. PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Cheato TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Loggo and Dingpot BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Salty Joe and Big Al KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Conga HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Terry TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Mingy Jongo Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Chilly Billi and Chilly Willy Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Ssslumber Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Boss Boom Box Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Mr. Patch GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Roysten MrColinpromo.png|Colin as Juju Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Blobbelda and Mingella Winkybunion GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Lord Woo Fak Fak Category:Daniel Pineda